Other Side of the World
by missdamsel
Summary: Zack Martin is a famous star. Maddie is an ordinary college student who's juggling job and school. ZackMAddie.


**The year is 2012.**

**Zack Martin**. Mention that name to any girl, and she will endlessly rave about how gorgeous he is. At the age of 19, Zack became one of the most sought-after heart throbs in Hollywood. Who would've thought that the obnoxious little boy who struggles to get good grades in school will turn into a superstar? It all started when a talent agent checked in at the Tipton and spotted him and his twin brother Cody Martin and offered them to try out for an acting role in a small movie. Cody declined. He was more interested in getting his degree in College than being an actor, so he just supported his brother Zack, who is totally into it. Unlike Cody, Zack loves the spotlight so he grabbed the opportunity right away, with his mother's approval. Although Cody doesn't get the vip treatment that Zack enjoys, he's glad that his twin brother finally found something that he's actually good at. When they we're 12, he really thought he would end up living in his basement.

When Zack finally made it big when he landed a role in one of the major films, they decided to move out of the Tipton and move permanently to Beverly Hills. His mom, Carey Martin got a record deal from a huge recording company and is touring across North America to promote her cd. Life can't get any better for the Martins.

**Maddie Fitzpatrick** is now a 22 year old college student who is working part time at a local diner in Boston. She's juggling work and study cos she gets to pay her own tuition. She didn't want to leave Tipton, but she needed to get a job that will pay her more. She decided to live in a dorm so she didn't have to travel an hour everyday.

One day at work, the TV was set to Ellen, and Zack Martin is the guest. Maddie stopped sweeping the floor, and concentrated on the interview.

"Look at Maddie, she's glued to the TV again.". her coworker, Gail said

"I know. She really likes him. Although I can't blame her…", Meg replied, another co-worker of Maddie, "I mean, look at Zack Martin. He's so darn fine, I'll marry him in a heartbeat!"

"Dreaming, are we? You're 22, he's 19!"

"So? All is fair in love and war!"

"Oh!", Gail shook her head, "Another Zack Martin nutter!"

Maddie was completely oblivious of what's happening around her, and put her focus on the TV set that is positioned in the corner of the ceiling for the customers. The restaurant had no customers that time so she grabbed the opportunity to see Zack on TV.

"So Zack, how are you doing?", Ellen asked

"I'm fine, my life is totally amazing!", Zack said with a beaming smile on his face. His hairstyle is practically the same when he was 13: long and wavy.

"I can see that. How does it feel to be labeled as 'sexiest man alive under 20'?", Ellen asked as she waved the People magazine cover that has Zack's face on it.

Zack chuckled

"Oh… wow. To tell you the truth, Ellen, I never expected it. Never in a million years would I think that I will get that title.", he turned to the audience, "Am I really sexy?"

The audience cheered wildly, especially the teenage girls.

Suddenly, the TV went blank, and Maddie saw her manager with the remote control.

"He may be sexy, but he's not worth losing your job. Now get back to work, Madeline.", Tina, her manager, ordered.

Embarrassed, Maddie grabbed the broom and went back to sweeping the floor in the dining area.

Gail walked towards her

"She's a real bitch, isn't she?", she whispered to her

"No, she's right. I should be doing my job instead of watching TV.", she replied

"So… since when did you become a fan of Zack Martin?"

Maddie stopped and looked at her

"I'm not a fan, Gail."

"Oh c'mon. There's nothing wrong with it. You don't have be embarrassed. I have my celebrity obsessions too, so I totally understand you."

"No, you don't understand. I am not Zack Martin's fan."

"If you're not, then why do you watch every single one of his interviews? Why do you stop whenever someone mentions him? Why do you watch all of his movies?", Gail challenged her

Maddie took a deep breath

"Because I know him personally.", she said casually

"Right. And I'm best friends with Angelina Jolie!", Gail giggled

"If you don't believe me, fine! I don't need to prove anything to you.", Maddie replied with a serious look on her face

"Look Maddie, it's okay to dream. But don't dream too much. That's not good..."

"I am not a fan and I'm not dreaming of Zack Martin! I know him, and he used to like me!", she gasped, totally embarrassed of what she said. It's not her plan to tell anyone that secret, but Gail provoked her and she's had enough of her.

Gail let out a tasteless laugh

"C'mon now Maddie, do you really think he'll like you when he sees you? Please. You're dreaming! He's not going to like you, let alone give you a second glance. I'm not saying you look bad, but, " she paused and looked at Maddie from head to foot. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a couple strands hanging out of her face, and she had a light make up on. "...you're too ordinary looking. If you improved your fashion sense, then maybe, JUST maybe, you'll get a one percent chance of getting noticed.", Gail walked away and went inside the kitchen

Maddie gave her a sharp look and decided not to talk back. She doesn't want everyone to think that she's a crazed fan who makes up stories about a celebrity.

"Don't listen to her, Maddie, she's an ass.", Meg sneaked in behind her, and whispered "Do you really know Zack Martin?"

Maddie shot her glance and replied, "I do, but I really don't like telling people about it. They never believe me. They thought I'm just another celebrity obsessed who make up stories about them. I'm tired of it."

"I believe you, Maddie.", Meg said with sincerity

"You do?", Maddie hesitantly asked

Meg nodded. "So, how do you know him? I'm curious! Do you still talk to him?", she asked

Maddie glanced at her. "Tell you what. Come to my dorm at 7:30, I'll tell you everything!"

Meg got excited, "Really?!"

Maddie nodded

Meg happily walked away, and turned around

"Maddie?"

Maddie looked up.

"Don't listen to Gail. I think you're very pretty, and if Zack Martin gets the chance to see you now, I think you'll sweep him off his feet."

Maddie smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Meg smiled at her and went inside the kitchen.

She just continued sweeping and tried to forget what Gail told her. She was really mean to her ever since, and she doesn't know why.

As soon as the clock struck 4, she left for work and went straight to school.

And that's a typical day for Maddie Fitzpatrick—far from the glamorous life of Zack Martin, the superstar she used to babysit.

* * *

What do you think? It's only a one shot affair, but if you'll like it, I might continue it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
